


Ravenous

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Series: Glance [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: It was mesmerizing; how the little droplet slid down over the tantalizing skin of the man's neck leaving a glistening trail behind.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

It was mesmerizing; how the little droplet slid down over the tantalizing skin of the man's neck leaving a glistening trail behind. He followed the journey of the bead of sweat with his gaze imagining chasing it with his tongue moistening the skin lazily in his wake; he imagined finally catching it with his muscle and the slightly salty taste it would leave; he imagined biting on the flesh beneath his mouth leaving imprints on it and marking as his.

The image lasted for far longer than it should, the tiny droplet already gone in the collar of the kid's shirt and Renji had to bite back the treacherous groan that was about to leave his lips. He wanted it to last longer; he wanted the drop to slide over the expanse of the orange head's back, between the shoulder blades, over his spine and further down to his lower back. Along the curve of his ass.

The redhead would never tire of watching his coworker, especially during those hot summer days that allowed Abarai much more than just a glimpse of that tasty body as Ichigo rolled up his sleeves or tugged his shirt when it felt too stuffy in the office.

Renji absolutely loved the heat that slid through the huge windows; no matter how hard the air conditioning worked the heat would not subside completely.

Still, it was a double edged sword.

He spent hours a day simply observing Ichigo, memorizing every curve of his lean body, every muscle visible under the shirt. He thanked whatever gods there were for the orange head's love for tight-fitted pants that showed off that perfect ass and long legs oh so darn well. Renji cast secret glances over to Kurosaki's cubicle whenever he could in hope of feasting some more on his beautiful form.

Because watching was all he could do without being pushed away.

Quite obviously the hunger was way too much for Renji to just sit still and make dreamy sighs. He was an action kind of guy and even though he knew there was a limit he mustn't cross he kept invading Ichigo's personal space on every occasion. Throwing his arm over the kid's shoulder as they went for lunch, leaning in close when Ichigo showed or explained him something, punching the boy in the shoulder or elbowing his side playfully when they fought.

He used every opportunity to get as close as humanly possible. And he enjoyed getting a rise out of the younger man because it was not just the kid's body that appealed to him.

They were friends. Coworkers. Working in neighboring cubicles. Always so damn close. Renji cherished the friendship, he really did. It felt good to fight with the kid every now and then throwing dirty remarks at each other or complaining about the mad-man boss they had over a bottle of beer or two. Ichigo was a stubborn brat, always up for banter and so dependable. He was much more than just a pack of bones and muscles in a pretty package. The orange head had a fire within him that drew everyone to him. And Abarai wanted that fire for himself.

Renji longed for him as a whole.

He longed and needed, wanted and hungered for. The stolen glimpses of skin and touches as his fingers lingered on Ichigo's skin longer than they should were not enough. It would never be enough.

He wanted a taste, the slightest hint of the flavor that his coworker had. Imagination only teased him with visions, but they were all about images and Renji needed more. Much more. He yearned to touch, to skim his hands over chest and abdomen and further south, to rake his nails and mark his flesh with angry red lines. To smell him, but not just the cologne the kid used, he wanted the rich, masculine odor of his body as he was fucked into oblivion filling all of Abarai's senses.

He needed to learn all of the sounds the brat would make when teased and taunted and held in his strong arms. He wanted to know how his name would sound in Ichigo's voice dripping with want, overcome with pleasure and ecstasy.

Each day was a fight to hold back, to keep his hands to himself, to keep his attraction to the boy secret. With each day it was more and more difficult as his hunger grew and intensified gnawing at his self-control. He felt so damn hungry it physically hurt.

So ravenous.

But he would endure. Because he was stronger than that. Than the dirty dreams of long legs pulling him closer and harder and deeper inside. Than his lips itching to kiss and bite and eat Ichigo raw. Inside out. Over and over again. Driving faster an–

"What are you staring at, moron?"

A voice broke through his train of thoughts and Renji blinked back to awareness finding himself looking straight into those scorching brown orbs. Cursing at himself for getting caught he managed a smirk.

"Just wondering if it's your natural hair color, dimwit."

Yeah, he would suppress his longing for the sake of remaining close to the kid. Because being pushed away might be the end of him.


End file.
